Barney's Adventure Bus
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on VHS on September 2, 1997. It was later released on DVD on March 9, 2004. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing on a beautiful day outside, and they are playing "make-believe". Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns a toy bus into a real big one. Barney takes his friends on his adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to different kinds of real places like the castle, a pizzeria, a wild wild west and a circus. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Doors on the Bus #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The People on the Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Wild Wild West Medley (Home on the Range/Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version)) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The People on the Bus (Reprise) #I Love You Places #The Castle #Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria #Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus Trivia *This video marks: **The first Barney Home Video to have a trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. **The first Barney Home Video to have David Bernard Wolf as a music director. He would compose the music for some other Barney home videos such as It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. However, In It's Time for Counting, he is uncredited. **The first appearances of Keesha and Robert. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney". *Chip wears the same shirt in Let's Eat. *The set for Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria would later be recycled and remodeled for the Season 4 episode, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. *The set for Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus would have the same name, but will be remodeled in Barney's Super Singing Circus. *This video was featured in the Blockbuster Video exclusive On The Move with Barney (along with Round and Round We Go). *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other Barney home videos such as Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *This video was re-released in a purple VHS clam shell in 2000. *When this video was re-released in 2000, it has different previews. *When this video was also re-released on March 9, 2004, it has different previews. *Just like "Barney Songs" on DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. Gallery 3573633.jpg|Original VHS Release (1997) 175340bid.jpg|First North American DVD Release (2004) $(KGrHqMOKkUE1stlLZTrBNpISHD16g~~_35.jpg|North American DVD Re-Release (2010) Df.jpg|Spanish Release (2001) $(KGrHqVHJF!FDy,2kw48BQ-cLtnbfw~~60_1.JPG|UK Release (1998) !$(KGrHqIOKjQE2+2Wmc2(BNwMOVt!TQ~~_12.JPG|Australian DVD (2005) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1997 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos